Enough is Enough
by suckerforasmile
Summary: Nick's sick of fighting. [ slash, NG ]


_Lol, I've had the shower scene in mind for a few months. And no, I haven't forgotten about engulf, or family, or that new one…just taking a break by doing oneshots. :D_

---

The stupid fights always ended up like this, Nick at his apartment, Greg at his. He'd spend the night beating himself up, feeling like a jerk for snapping at Greg, even though it wasn't anywhere near Greg's fault. And the things they fought about didn't normally bother him. But when he was under stress, there were some things he preferred to others.

Nick cracked his neck and sighed, leaning against the shower wall. It had been a spur of the moment decision, and he hadn't even given himself time to take off his clothes before he climbed in, turning hot water up as high as he could possibly stand, and that's when he saw it.

It was the smallest thing, but at the moment, the only thing in his house that could remind him of Greg. The blonde's shampoo. He sighed staring at it. What if this was where they ended? What if Greg never came back? If this was the last fight they would ever have?

Nick closed his eyes. He didn't want his relationship with Greg to end, and every time they had a fight, it felt like they were pushed that much closer to the edge. Neither one would answer the other's calls, even though it was obvious they wanted to talk things through.

The Texan sighed, turning up the heat of the water. It was the job, mostly, that made the two of them hate each other so damn much, he thought. If even one of them was working in a different field of work, he's sure things would be able to work out between them. Somehow.

He turned the shower off, picking up Greg's shampoo as he steps out, not even bothering to shove his feet into shoes before bolting to his Tahoe and heading for Greg's.

Rain poured down, which made Nick feel considerably better; he wouldn't have to explain to Greg why he was sopping wet. What was better was that he didn't have to go to work tonight. In his head it seemed a little like a cliché – raining at night, and he's going to go tell Greg that he doesn't want it to end.

He pulled into the parking lot, rushing to Greg's patio door and knocking loudly, not caring if he'd wake up the younger man's neighbors or not. This was a matter of life or death – the life or death of Nick's sanity, reason for existence, and also life or death for their relationship.

"Come on, Greg, open the door…I know you're at home, we both had tonight off!" Nick's accent used to annoy him, because whenever he found himself in an emotional situation, his Texan drawl seemed to come on a lot stronger. But then he and Greg started dating, and Greg said it was sexy, and that was that. Nick automatically had a soft spot for the emotional accent.

"Sure you're ready to end this fight? Or are you just here to bitch me out some more?" Nick heard through the glass, Greg's tone of voice breaking his heart. He rapped softer on the window, leaning his forehead against the building beside it so he wouldn't leave a smudge.

"Come on, Greg…Don't do this to me…" Nick spoke quieter than he had before, hoping that somehow, Greg would be able to just let him in, say what he had to say, and maybe by the end of the night, he'd have his boyfriend back.

Greg opened the glass, but left the screen locked. "What do you want?" there was a cold look on his face, but Nick knew he was fighting inner feelings by the emotion that danced in his eyes.

"I don't want to end this," Nick whispered, forgetting completely about the shampoo in his hand. "I don't want to wake up every morning without you there," he stood as close to the screen as he could as the rain started to downpour.

"Oh damn it, get in here," Greg unlocked the screen and let his boyfriend in, running to get him a towel, barely letting him dry his hair before Greg attacked him, the couple crashing to the floor as Greg hugged the older man tightly to him.

"It doesn't matter how mad I can get, I can't stay mad forever…" Greg said, not bothering to let go for a few more moments. Nick closed his eyes and returned the hug. There were slight suggestive sounds that Greg was crying, but he didn't vocalize his discovery, only hugged the younger of the two tighter.

"I'm sorry," Nick finally said, waiting for Greg to pull away, since he didn't really have a choice.

"Me, too," Greg whispered back, still to embarrassed to look at his boyfriend.

Nick swallowed. "I've, uh…been thinking…" he started, the turn of conversation getting the blonde to look him in the eyes. "…That if you're ready…we should move in together," he awaited Greg's response, probably one that would be something a no, but would try to up Nick's self-esteem. Instead, Greg went back to hugging him, mumbling agreements over and over again. "I know it won't solve all the fights, but…"

"It'll force us to fix them right away, I get it," Greg finished for him, looking at him. "You're not doing this just for the fact that it's easier are you?" there was a playful look in his eyes, and Nick smiled.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too," Greg smiled back and looked around his apartment. "So…when can I start packing?"


End file.
